ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Untitled Transformers/DC Universe Crossover
Transformers: New Beginings is an Upcoming animated show to be created by Man of Action (who created Generator Rex, Ben 10, and Ultimate Spider-Man) it will air on the HUB sometime in the near future. Each Autobot and Decepticon has been disigned to match their Generation 1 counterparts. The Show will also incorporate Elements from the Generation 1 series, The Unicron Trilogy, The IDW comic story "All Hail Megatron", and the Live action Trilogy. Story After leaving Cybertron, The Autobots and the Decepticons have raced to search for the Allspark Crystal and more Energon.. but have crash landed on earth for years, now it is the Present Day and they have reawakened. The Autobots have allied with Spike Witwicky and his Human friends as they keep the Crystal safe and to stop the Decepticons and other villains from threatening Earth. Characters Autobots *Optimus Prime - transforms into a Red and Blue Semi-Truck with Trailer *Elita One - White/Hot Pink Cybertronian motorcycle *Jetfire - Cybertronian Jet Fighter *Bumblebee - transforms into a Yellow Ford Fiesta with Black Stripes *Jazz - transforms into a Porsche Cayman with G1 colors *Arcee - transforms into a Pink Cybertronian Car *Prowl - transforms into a Earth-Police Car with G1 Colors *Ironhide - Transforms into a H3 Hummer with G1 colors *Ratchet - Transforms into a Toyota Ambulance Truck *Wheeljack - Transforms into a Muscle Sports Car with G1 colors *Sideswipe - Red Sports Lamburgini *Sunstreaker - Yellow Sports Lamburgini *Cliffjumper - Transforms into a Red Ford Fiesta *Hound - Army Jeep Wrangler *Mirage - Ford-GT with G1 colors *Omega Supreme - Autobot Starship (The Ark) *Brawn - Hummer HX with G1 colors *Powerglide - A-10 Thunderbolt II Jet Fighter *Red Alert - Lamburgini Gallardo fire chief car *Wheelie - Cybertronian Car *Blurr - Cyan Cybertronian Racer *Warpath - Red army Tank *Hot Shot - Audi TT with Armada colors Dinobots *Grimlock - Mechanical Tyrannosaurus *Slag - Mechanical Triceratops *Swoop - Mechanical Pteranodon *Snarl - Mechanical Stegosaurus *Sludge - Mechanical Brontosaurus Aerialbots five autobot jets who combine into Superion. *Silverbolt *Air Raid *Breakaway *Skydive *Slingshot Wreckers *Ultra Magnus - HEMTT Truck with G1 colors *Rodimus - Hot Rod Muscle Car with G1 colors *Springer - Helicopter/M1117 Truck *Kup - Cybertronian Van *Roadbuster - Green Race Car *Topspin - Blue Race Car *Leadfoot - Red Race Car *Chromia - Blue Cybertronian Motorcycle Decepticons *The Fallen - Cybertronian Destroyer *Megatron/Galvatron - Transforms into a Cybertronian Hover-Tank *Starscream - Transforms into a F-15 Eagle with G1 colors *Shockwave - Transforms into a purple Cybertronian Jet Fighter *Soundwave - Transforms into a Blue Cassette Player (Note: Soundwave awoke early in 1984 and took this form) *Blitzwing - Transforms into a M1-Abrams Tank/Sukhoi SU-35 Jet *Astrotrain - Purple Cybertronian Train/Space Craft *Sideways - Transforms into a Purple Motorcycle *Thundercracker - Cyan F-15 Eagle *Skywarp - Purple/Black F-15 Eagle *Slipstream - Transforms into a F-16 Falcon with Animated colors *Sunstorm - Orange F-15 Eagle *Demolishor - Transforms into a Missle Carrier Tank *Blackout - Transforms into a dark navy MH-53 helicopter *Cyclonus - purple Cybertronian Jet Fighter *Scourge - Blue Cybertronian Hover Craft *Trypticon - Cybertronian Starship (The Nemesis) *Lockdown - Green/Black gothic Muscle Car *Barricade - Black Earth-Style Police Car *Lugnut - Bomber Aircraft Soundwave's Minions *Laserbeak - Condor/Tapedeck *Ravage - Panther/Tapedeck *Ratbat - Bat/Tapedeck *Rumble - Blue Robot/Tapedeck *Frenzy - Red Robot/Tapedeck Insecticons *Shrapnel - Mechanical Stag Beetle *Bombshell - Mechanical japanese Rhinoceros Beetle *Kickback - Mechanical Grasshopper/Robot form *Scorponok - Giant Scorpion Constructicons Six decepticons that combine into Devastator *Scrapper - Green Scoop Loader *Scavenger - Green Excavator *Long Haul - Green Dump Truck *Hightower - Green Crawler Crane *Mixmaster - Green Cement Truck *Bonecrusher - Green Bulldozer Stunticons Five Decepticon stunt vehicles that form Menasor *Motormaster - Mack Titan Truck *Breakdown - Navy/White custom Racer *Dead End - Red Custom Racer *Wild Rider - Purple Race Car *Drag Strip - Yellow Formula-1 Racer Humans *Spike Witwicky - A 16 year old Mechanic who befriends the Autobots and aids them against the Decepticons. *Carly Miller - Spike's Love interest in the series. *Chip Chase - A 16 year old Wheelchair-bound whiz kid who helps with computer hacking and techno needs *Buster Witwicky - Spike' younger brother who is more adventurous (simular to Jade fom Jackie Chan Adventures). *Sparkplug Witwicky - Spike and Buster's Father. Others *Primus - The creator of the Autobots, who transforms into Cybertron himself. *Unicron - Primus' Brother, The Universal Chaos Bringer who transforms into a Planetoid Moon. He devours other planets in order to survive and Substain himself. *Alpha Quintesson - The High Judge of Quintessa. Voice Cast *Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime *Frank Welker - Megatron, Soundwave *Lance Henriksen - Galvatron *Johnny Yong Bosch - Bumblebee *John Kassir - Starscream *Yuri Lowenthal - Rodimus *Joel Courtney - Spike Witwicky *Nolan North - Prowl, Demolishor, Breakdown *John DiMaggio - Wheeljack, Lockdown, Motormaster, Slag *Troy Baker - Jetfire, Snarl, Wild Rider, Blackout *Rob Paulson - Hound, Powerglide *Chris Cox - Mirage, Roadbuster *Kevin Michael Richardson - Omega Supreme, Silverbolt *Fred Tatasciore - Trypticon, Devastator, Sparkplug Witwicky, Scourge *Khary Payton - Jazz, Topspin *Brooke Scher - Carly Miller *Hynden Walch - Arcee, Bombshell *Brian Bloom - Blitzwing, Springer *John Moschitta, Jr. - Blurr *Josh Keaton - Cliffjumper, Hot Shot *James Arnold Taylor - Shockwave, Sideways, Air Raid *Laura Bailey - Slipstream, Chromia, Drag Strip *Travis Willingham - Sideswipe, Scrapper, Red Alert, Superion *Tom Kenny - Skywarp, Sunstreaker, Swoop, Mixmaster *Michael McConnohie - Long Haul *Crispin Freeman - Thundercracker, Barricade *Davis Cleveland - Wheelie *Kevin Conroy - Ultra Magnus *James Sie - Breakaway, Astrotrain, Lugnut *Diedrich Bader - Ironhide, Brawn, Scavenger *Richard Doyle - Ratchet, Kup *Greg Berger - Grimlock, Hightower *Steven Blum - Sludge, Cyclonus, Skydive *Bill Faggerblakke - Warpath, Bonecrusher *Bumper Robinson - Kickback, Frenzy, Rumble, Dead End *Alexander Polinsky - Shrapnel, Slingshot *Zachary Gordon - Buster Witwicky *Clancy Brown - Menasor *Austin Rogers - Chip Chase *George Takei - Primus *John Noble - Unicron *Tony Todd - The Fallen *Catlin Glass - Elita One, Teletraan-1 computer *Weird Al Yankovich - Wreck-Gar Category:Transformers series Category:TV Animation Category:Shows on the Hub Category:Hasbro Category:American Anime Shows